smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Curse of Iesha (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 3
The six of them looked at Iesha in awe. Felipe licked his hand and brush his ear back in a flirtatious manner. "Excusez-moi, ''madam," Felipe walked up and took her hand, "But, I do believe I've never seen a more beautiful ghastly figure like yourself!" "Ok, lay off the Flirt Factor, Felipe," Spiro told him, "She had just been released." "Oh, hehe," Felipe chuckled, "''Pardon." "Now...getting back to business," Eska settled herself, "You must be Iesha!" "Yes," Iesha smiled, "I have been cast into my dastardly prison by an evil presence whose name shall not be named! Imagine what it was like down there! No one to hang out with, no one to party with....no one to love." Her speech put them in tears. Bash wiped some from his eye, "We'll let you join our truth or dare game if you want!" "Really?" Iesha's hopes went up, "Oh, how marvelous! I'd love to join!" "Is that alright, D-" Eska stopped to find that the window was open. Dante must've escaped when Iesha wasn't looking. She shrugged, "Eh. I guess he must've been tired. Now...onto the game." Iesha floated among Benny and Felipe as the game continued to go on, "May I go first?" "Sure!" The six of them agreed. Iesha cleared her throat and turned to Benny, "Truth or Dare?" "Um...truth?" Benny answered. "Have you ever ''cursed ''anyone?" Iesha asked with vigor. "Oh...heavens, no!" Benny's face grew red, "I would never wish that upon a soul. Even...the ones I love." The answer Benny had given caused Eska to sigh dreamily. "Does...anyone else want to give the truth or dare question?" Benny asked his friends. Immediately, Iesha volunteered again. "Are you sure, Iesha?" Spiro raised an eyebrow, "You've already done it once." "I hardly ever do it where I come from," Iesha pouted, "Can't I do it...one more time?" Spiro sighed, "Alright." "Truth or Dare?" Iesha asked Spiro. Spiro thought about his decision then answered, "Might as well do a dare." "YES!" Iesha exclaimed, "Uh, I mean, good! Then, I dare you to go over to a Smurf's house, and paint their house blue!" "Unless, you're chicken?" Eska teased. "Oh, I am no chicken!" Spiro stood up, "This magician shall paint like no one's painted before!" He walked out of the door, grabbed a bucket of blue paint and headed toward's the nearest house...Grouchy's. He knew it could be a death wish, but he had to prove he was no chicken. He inhaled deeply and walked to Grouchy's house to paint it. Meanwhile, the others were waiting for him to get back, hoping he had passed the dare. Eska looked at Iesha, who was innocently humming. Suddenly, in a flash second, she grew green. "Woah!" Eska exclaimed, "What happened to your skin?" "What do you mean?" Iesha asked. "It...grew green for a second," Eska noted. "Oh, that's just hiccups for ghosts," Iesha giggled, "Now...who wants to go next?" "But..."Felipe interjected, "Shouldn't we wait for Spiro to finish what he's doing?" "Painting a house takes a lot of work," Iesha stated, "But, while we wait, who wants to go next?" Previous Next Category:The Curse of Iesha chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story